Stolen Heart
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Kaitou Wolf is a famous thief and one Sakura's brother Sasuke is determined to catch. Sakura could care less about the guy but when she learns he's her classmate and drags her along on his schemes what else can she do but fall in love with the guy?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura felt the rage sink in as she tapped her foot impatiently against the dirt floor. She was waiting in front of the school gate for over and hour for her brother and so far he had yet to show up. "He had better not left without telling me again," she checked her phone again to see if she had any new messages or missed calls but just like the last time she checked, there was nothing to see. "Sasuke is so dead the next time I see him," The Uchiha was her step-brother; his older brother Itachi adopted her when he found her at the age of five abandon at night in the park. She didn't remember anything about her biological parents but they couldn't be too good if they left a five year old girl alone on a park bench in the middle of the night. Itachi worked as a police offer for the Uchiha family own police force and was currently away inAmericatrying to solve a big case. She had no problems with him, it was her other brother Sasuke that she had a problem with. "Urgh! I swear if this is because of that stupid Kaitou I'm going to castrate him!" she swung her arms around in an angry fashion, wishing she was hitting her stupid brother's face.

"Oof!" well she hit something but it wasn't the one she wanted.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she quickly stopped her actions to help the person she hit stand back up.

"Its fine," she grabbed the person's hands and was surprised to see who it was that she really knocked down. "I gotta say Sakura you have some right hook."

"Yeah, sorry about that Kiba," she had hit Kiba Inuzuka. He was kind of a nerd at their school; he had really messy brown hair, almost like he never picked up a brush in his entire life. He wore big round glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes; his uniform was always messy and made his body look small and saggy. The only cool thing about him were his red birthmarks on his cheeks and Sakura found it a little sad that he didn't try and dress up more. She always thought if he did then he would look really cool. "I didn't mean to go so crazy. Sasuke just got me really upset and I kind of lost it." She felt so embarrassed for what she had done. Kiba was a really sweet guy and she thought of him as a really nice guy. He was in her group of friends but the two hardly ever talked so they weren't that close.

"Sasuke?" Kiba seemed confused as he adjusted his glasses. "That's weird. I saw him leave early today so how could he do anything to upset you?"

Sakura's mouth was wide open before it shut tight into a frown and green eyes glared to the ground. "By leaving early and no telling me thus making me wait here like an idiot!" she cried out, walking away from her school and marched home.

"Hey, wait up," Kiba came running up next to her. "What's so wrong with your brother leaving early? I thought he worked for the police so shouldn't you be happy for him?" it was a question she was asked way to often.

"I would be if he wasn't so obsessed with beating Itachi," it was no secret that Sasuke wanted to beat his older brother and prove he was the better one. "It's because of that dumb thing that now he's obsessed with catching Kaitou Wolf." The notorious thief Kaitou Wolf was a phantom criminal that has been evading the police for months now and Sasuke had taken over as the lead detective to catch the thief that even Itachi couldn't catch.

Kiba made a strange noise but she didn't pay any attention to it, she was to upset to concentrate on anything other than her brother and how she would get her revenge. "Sounds like your brother really wants to catch him."

Sakura scoffed at that. "You have no idea," she crossed her arms again and stared straight ahead. "He plans all kinds of stupid traps for him in his room every hour of the day and when they don't work he comes home to work on a new one. He's living in his own little world," her eyes started to dull as she looked downward. "I know he really wants to catch this Kaitou guy but I'm worried about him not getting enough sleep or food in him and…" she didn't know why she was suddenly confessing her inner thoughts to Kiba but now that she started she couldn't stop. "I miss my brother and sometimes I would like to spend some family time with him."

"I see," Kiba put his hands in his pockets, his school bag hanging over his shoulder. "You must really hate this Kaitou guy. Maybe you should just convince your brother to give up. I mean Itachi did and now he's actually living his life." His words made sense to her but Sakura couldn't agree with them.

"I don't hate him," she looked around slowly; she needed to make sure that no one other than Kiba would hear her. "I'm actually a big fan of Kaitou Wolf."

"You are?" Kiba had jumped in shock, his glasses nearly falling off.

"Yep," she nodded hr head, a smug grin on her face. "Anyone that's able to beat my brother and make him squirm has earned a giant check of approval from me," if this ever got back to her brother she would be in so much trouble but she figured she could trust Kiba. "While I would like it if I could have my brother back, I got to admit that it would be a little boring if Kaitou Wolf just suddenly disappeared," she looked up and saw they were standing outside her apartment building. "Well this is me so I'll see you tomorrow Kiba." She waved him goodbye and walked inside the apartment building. She got in the elevator and hit the button that would take her to the very top floor, the penthouse. The Uchiha was a really rich family so only they could afford to live in such a place.

"I'm home," she called once she entered the house but frowned when she saw that Sasuke was about to walk right out the door. "Hold it," she grabbed his collar and made him turn around to look at her. "You got some nerve brother dear to leave your cute defenseless little sister all alone at school and not tell her." she always played that card when she wanted to guilt him. She would pretend she was an innocent little girl that couldn't fight worth a damn and he was a horrible person for leaving her. Of course it was a bunch of bull. She had learned a long time ago how to fight and Sasuke knew that.

"Whatever," he only shrugged her off and continued to walk outside the door. "I needed to leave early because we got a notice from Kaitou Wolf and I had to prepare my trap for him."

"Well what are we waiting for," she pulled him by the arm and led him to the elevator. "If we hurry then we can stop for ice cream."

Sasuke sighed once she pushed the elevator button. "Sakura you are not –" he stopped when he saw the menacing look in her eyes.

"I am so," she growled and held a tight grip on his arm. "You didn't tell me you were leaving and I ended up waiting for you for over and hour so you owe me," she pulled him along once the elevator doors opened. "Now come on, I'm in a triplet scoop and sprinkle kind of mood." She would order a big ice cream cone that was dominated by hundreds of sprinkles and make her brother pay for it all.

"This is so stupid," Sakura huffed, finishing off her cone as she waited in the front seat of the police car. She had come with Sasuke on the stake out and he made her wait in the car the whole time. When the thief finally showed up everyone went running and she was left behind. "As if they're going to catch him in a giant group like that," Didn't they understand that if they spilt up and spread out they would have a better chance of catching him? By the sound of breaking glass and shouts of anger told her the answer. "They're all so stupid." She stepped out of the car to stretch her legs. This wasn't the first time she's been to one of the stake outs with her brother so she wasn't worried.

"Besides, it's not like they're going to catch him," she walked around the building; it was a museum that was being targeted this time. From what she heard, the thief was stealing a necklace that was worth millions. She walked around the side of the museum, trying to find something to amuse herself with. "They've been working on this for months and it's not like they're just going to stretch out their arms and Kaitou Wolf will suddenly appear…Ahh!"

She had not been expecting any of that to come true. She was only joking around, but in real life she reached out her arms and grabbed onto a body that was running past her. "Well, it looks like I've been caught," she stared up with wide green eyes at the person in front of her. She had just grabbed Kaitou Wolf. "And by such a cute little girl," he pushed her up against the building, his larger body engulfing her small and shaking form. "Now what should I do about you?" his nose was touching the tip of hers.

She couldn't make out his face, it was to dark out to see anything, but there was something with the way he sounded that reminded her of someone. "I-I-I…!" She couldn't form any words. What was a person supposed to say when they were face to face with a thief like Wolf?

"A little tongue tied I see," he pressed his face closer to hers; she could feel that he was wearing sunglasses. Probably to hide his face from the cops in case they ever caught a good look at him. "I guess I should help you then." He acted before she could think. His lips were on hers in an instant and she felt herself freeze up. His lips were rough over her soft ones and his tongue was swirling around inside her mouth, making her own tongue dance along with his. His body was pressed against hers and she was feelings just how strong he was, his hands held her shoulders and kept her pinned to the wall, the necklace he had stolen was in his left hand. She could feel the cold touch of the jewelry press against her shoulder.

Sakura felt her mind spinning, she tried pushing him off her but his body weight was greater than hers. _"I have to hurry before…huh?" her train of thoughts was cut off when Wolf moved one hand off her shoulder and placed it on her chest. Rage boiled in her blood when he touched her there. "Hell no!" she punched him off her in a flash and panted in anger._

The famous thief flew to the ground in a loud thud; the necklace had fallen from his grasp and was by Sakura's feet. "Like hell I'm going to let you take advantage of me like that. I'll die before I –" she stopped her rant when she saw the thief sit up slowly and his sunglasses fell off, revealing his true face. "What the…" she walked forward, taking the broken glasses in one hand and messing up his hair with the other. She held the glasses up to his face and gave him a long stare.

"Kiba!" the school nerd was the notorious thief?

"Be quiet," he grabbed the sunglasses out of her hands and put one hand over her mouth to silence her. "I've worked to hard to let some stupid girl like you ruinme." He growled something that Kiba she knew never did. The Kiba she was used to was a quiet and peaceful guy, but this one was the complete opposite.

_"This can't be happening. How is this even possible?" she couldn't for the life of her wrap her mind around this situation. How was Kiba, a guy that was called a nerd and picked on at school, a famous thief that had the cops running every night? She needed to know. Pushing his hand away she asked him everything that was on her mind. "How the hell are you the thief that has Sasuke so crazy he's pulling out his hair?"_

"He's pulling out his hair?" Kiba looked amused when he heard that. "And here I always thought that chicken ass shape was something he was born with. Turns out he made it and all because of li'l ol'me" He worn an amused grin and let out a loud laugh. Again another new thing she wasn't used to.

"This can't be happening," Sakura felt ready to pull out her own hair. "No way any of this is real." There was just no way it was reality. She had to be dreaming or something. Hell accidentally stepping into a portal that took her to another world sounded more real than this.

Kiba laughed again, his hand took hold of her chin, bringing their faces closer together. "It's real Sakura," he whispered in a hush voice, his breath warming her cheeks. "But if still don't believe me, I can show you." He kissed her again, the same as before. His tongue tangling hers and hands holding her still as he assaulted her mouth. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped when he deepened the kiss between them.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's cries reached them both and Kiba finally pulled away.

"Looks like times up sweetie," he pulled her along for him to grab the necklace and made a dash for the police car. He opened the passenger's seat and pushed her in it. "It's been fun but it looks like we'll have to finish this tomorrow." He whispered husky in her ear and left her with a kiss to the forehead before jumping away into the night.

"Sakura," Sasuke came running only moments after Kiba left her and Sakura was still in a daze. "Are you alright? Did Wolf come this way? Did he try to hurt you?" she has never seen her brother look so worried before.

With a shaky hand she pointed in the opposite direction of where Kiba went off. "H-He went that way." She didn't know what possessed her to lie but she just couldn't tell her brother the truth.

"Thanks. You wait here while I look around. I'll be back soon." He shut the door and took off running, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

_"Kiba is Kaitou Wolf?" _She still couldn't believe any of that. With shaky hands she touched her lips and still felt the touch of his lips over hers._ _"Can it really be true?" __she didn't know but she would find out. Once school comes tomorrow she was going to confront Kiba and demand answer

**X**

_"Or at least that was the plan," S_akura had been so sure of herself last night. She would confront Kiba at lunch but ever since she entered school she's been avoiding the boy like her life depended on it._ _"This sucks!" l__unch had only just started and already she was feeling sick. Maybe she should try and get him after school? Or should she go to another Kaitou heist and wait for him there?

"Sakura," she jumped when she heard her name and the voice of who called her. _"I didn't even hear him sneak up on me!" _she nearly cringed when she saw Kiba standing behind her, a bright grin on his face. "Can you come with me for a second? I need your help with something important." She wanted to refuse, she wanted to do it so badly but she knew she couldn't. One because it would look really suspicious if she refused Kiba, someone who is known at her school as being a sweet and nice guy, and two because she wanted answers and she needed to have t_hem._

"S-Sure," she tried to calm her nerves as she followed him out of the classroom and out into the school hallway.

"I'm glad you agreed. I was worried you would say no." he was keeping up the nice routine really well. Almost to well.

_"Maybe I did imagine everything?" If Kiba really was the thief wouldn't she have or Sasuke have noticed a long time ago? "Why would I say no?" he led her up to the roof, a place most students didn't visit too often because of the teachers constantly checking it so they had it all to themselves._

He sent her a smile once the roof door was shut. "Because I'm Kaitou Wolf," she gulped when he spoke those words. She hadn't imagined it at all; everything that happened last night was real. "I gotta admit I'm a little surprised that you agreed to come with me. By the way you were avoiding me this morning I thought for sure I scared you off," he took off his giant nerd glasses and ran one hand through his hair, combing it out and revealing his real face. The same face she saw last night that made her heart skip a beat. "I'm glad to know I didn't scare away my number one fan." He placed his face right in front of hers and Sakura felt her cheeks burn. She had been right; if Kiba got rid of the glasses and combed his hair he would look really good.

"I don't get it," she couldn't let his good looks get in the way. She came here for answers and she wasn't leaving without them. "Why go through all this trouble of disguising yourself at school when you could live an easily life as a thief?" she knew that stealing all those priceless items had to mean he had a lot of money. So why bother even coming to school?

He just shrugged his shoulders, hands going in his pockets. "Guess I just wanted to test my skills as a thief. If I can't fool the people around me than how can I call myself a famous thief?" he grinned at her again and like before it made her face burn.

"Another thing I don't get," this was an answer she had been dying to know. "Why even become a thief? I don't see the point in it at all." She never understood why someone would want to steal something.

"Hmm?" he seemed to be thinking over his answer carefully. "I don't know. One day I saw something that I wanted but couldn't have to I stole it and guess it just progressed from there."  
>His answered pissed her off. "That's not a good reason," she hit him on the head and sighed. "A good reason would be like you're trying to get money for an expensive experiment for a sick relative or you're trying to get back a family jewel that was stolen."<p>

He just shrugged again, feet giving way so he could sit against the roof door. "Sorry, but I don't have any sappy story about trying to help my crap ass family," He put his hands behind his head to stare up at the sky. "My dad left us when I was still a kid and my ma didn't understand why I had this uncontrollable urge to steal things and she and my sis looked at me like I was crazy person so I ran away when I was twelve and been living as a thief ever since than."

His reply made her even angrier. "At least you have parents." She replied bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" he raised one eyebrow, looking at her like she lost her mind. "You got parents. You and Sasuke are –"

"I'm adopted," she had kept the surname Haruno even after being adopted into the Uchiha family. He name was all she had that was rightfully hers and she wanted to keep it for as long as she could. "My parents abandoned me when I was five. They left me on a park bench, telling to stay put and wait for them to come back," tears stung her eyes as she remembered that day. Her parents had taken her to the park; she had been so excited that she was smiling the whole way. Her father had put her on a bench and told her to wait there until they came back. "I waited all night and they never came back. They left me alone! They left a five year old girl all alone without thinking twice about how she would survive on her own." It was truly only by luck that Itachi had found her. He found her curled up in a little ball, crying for her parents and trying to keep warm.

"I'm sorry," she was surprised to feel two arms pull her into a tight embrace. "I didn't know." He whispered into her pink locks, his hold gentle and calm.

Sakura relaxed in his arms for a moment, enjoying the pleasant feeling she was getting. "Thank you," she smiled up at him for a moment, happy that he had comforted her before springing into action. She put a pair of black sunglasses on his face and took a quick picture of him before he had a chance to react. "And thank you Mr. Wolf. Now all I have to do is show this to my brother." She proudly skipped to the door.

"Not happening," he pulled her back before she could take another step. "As if I'm gonna let you get away with that." He tried reaching for the phone but Sakura kept dodging his hands.

"Well I'm not giving it back." There was no way she was going to give up the only proof she had. With this she could finally get Sasuke to stop obsessing over the case and focus more on his life. He was really starting to worry her.

"Fine than," he pulled out his own phone and grinned. "Two can play at this game," in a flash he lifted up her skirt and took a picture of her underwear.

"Kiba!" she pushed her skirt down but it was too late. The photo was already taken.

"I think I'll make this my new screensaver." He grinned, showing her the photo of her pink panties flashing on his screen.

"Delete that!" she screamed, trying desperately to grab the phone.

"I will when you delete yours." He gave her a knowing look.

"Fine," she was not happening about giving in but if didn't than who knows what he would do with that picture. "Happy?" the picture was gone and so was all her proof.

"Yep," he shut his phone shut and walked towards the door, a cheerful whistle coming from his mouth.

"Wait a second," he stopped to turn around and look at her. "What about your picture? You promised you would delete it."

"I don't remember making any sort of promise," he gave her a cheeky grin and she wanted to scream. "Besides I need to keep this so I can be sure you don't go off and tell your brother on me." He had tricked her and she had fallen for it.

"Damn it, Kiba. Delete that picture right now!" she jumped at him, trying once again to grab his phone.

"Not happening," he twisted around, making his body spin until he had her pushed up against the wall. Much like he had done last night. "Silly little Sakura, you should know better than to trust a thief."  
>She struggled in his hold. "Well excuse me for wanting to trust people!"<p>

He touched his forehead against hers. "I like that part of you. It's sweet,"

Her eye twitched and she slammed her head against his, making him cry out in pain and hold his head in his hands. "I'm not going to let you trick me," she stood strong and tall as she spoke. He was a thief that could evade the police and by the way he moved meant he had to have some form of martial art training. Well so had she and she wasn't going to let him think of her as a weak little girl. "If you won't delete that photo then I'll make you delete it after I've captured you myself!" she would do it. She would catch Kiba while he was on another Kaitou Wolf adventure and she would make him not only delete that photo of her but also make him quit being a thief.

Kiba looked at her through hazy eyes. You couldn't see what he was feeling no matter how you tried and Sakura didn't like it. She kept her guard up but that wouldn't help her much if he decided to attack. "So you're going to capture me?" he slanted over towards her, his body showing off his strength and power with each step.

"That's right." She showed him no fear because there was nothing to be afraid of. She would have complete faith and confidence in herself and nothing would stop her.

"Well then," he stepped right in front of her, one hand raised to rest just above her eyes. "I'm looking forward to it, Sakura." He leaned forward; his lips just above her ear and making her cheeks turn scarlet.

"I –" he moved his hand and the light of the sun blinded her. She had to shield her eyes from the sudden light and in that one moment Kiba was gone and leaving her all alone on the roof. "I will not give up," she made a vow on that roof. No matter what it took she would catch Kiba.

"Okay, now to head back to class and then head home for a…Ahh!" It took her a moment to realize that Kiba had left her with a little gift. A golden flower necklace with diamonds running all over. "This is the necklace that was stolen last month," she remembered it from its picture in the newspaper. "He must have brought it with him in case he had to bribe me," she was a little annoyed that he would do something like that. She wasn't a snitch. She would catch Kiba and it would be without revealing his secret. "I need to get rid of this before Sasuke see this!" she didn't want to know what her brother would say or do if he saw the necklace. Probably lock her away in her room until she confessed to who Kaitou Wolf really is and then ship her away somewhere.

Stuffing it inside her shirt Sakura went back to her class just as lunch ended. Kiba was sitting in his usual sit, talking with some of the guys that were telling a joke they heard in the bathroom. She watched him for a moment, the way he smiled and laughed with everyone else seemed so normal it was no wonder nobody knew the truth about him. _"But I wonder…?" _she watched the group of guys crack up at the punch line, even Kiba joined in on the laugh. _"Is he really laughing or is it just an act?" _the thought made her sad. If someone was faking happiness everyday then it must be very painful. _"I can't give up!" _she felt herself become even more determined as she watched him. She would catch Kiba and get Kaitou Wolf to disappear and make sure that the next smile he had on his face was a real one. She would do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt her stomach churn when the final bell rang and everyone got up to leave school, she stayed in her seat. Sasuke had left early again so that could only mean that they had received a notice from Kiba about another robbery. She sent a glare over to the mess of brown hair that was the cause of so much trouble in her life. _"Just you wait, I'll make sure that Kaitou Wolf is never seen again," _she would win their little bet and get not only that picture deleted but to stop Kiba from stealing completely. It wasn't healthy to have an uncontrollable urge to steal things all the time and as a future doctor she was going to help him cure his problems. She looked over again at Kiba and was surprised to find staring at her. He seemed to notice that she saw him and took out his cell phone to flash her a bright grin and show off his screensaver.

Sakura nearly screamed when she saw that the picture was the one he had taken of her on the roof. She glared at him even more and swore again she would stop him. _"I swear I will make him delete that photo." _Her eyes burned with determination.

Kiba stared at her in confusion for a moment before smiling again and walked over to her. "I think you might want this," He handed her a Kaitou Wolf notice card, one that he would send to the police. They were the only ones left in the classroom so there was no worry about anyone seeing them. "After all, if you're going to catch me you should know where I'm going to be." He leaned closer to her and she felt her face heat up.

"Well thanks for the notice," she shoved his face away from hers. "But I don't flirt with the enemy." She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"So mean," Kiba cried, throwing an arm around her shoulder and taking off his glasses. "And here I was hoping for a little companionship before we started our little game of cat and dog." He gave a dramatic sigh and Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupid behavior. She was so used to the dorky and sweet Kiba that this new one was really starting to annoy her.

"You mean cat and mouse?" what was with him and saying such strange things? It had only been a day but she was already missing the shy, quiet, and dorky Kiba.

"Nope," he pulled her closer to him and held tight. "Why would I wanna be a mouse? They're pretty weak creatures and I hate cats so I re-named it the game of cat and dog." He explained it like it was the most obvious thing in the world but all it did was give Sakura a giant headache.

"You're so weird." She shrugged his arm off and headed for the door again.

Only she was stopped again from leaving and thrown up against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" she cried, trying to kick him away.

Kiba held her in place, hands holding onto her shoulder to keep her still and body pushed right up against hers so kicking wouldn't work. "You know most women would be either scared or fall for my charm," he whispered in her ear, her cheeks burned from how close they were. "But not you Sakura, you're treating me like you would anyone else," he lowered his head to her neck to give it a nice little peck. "If someone else had been treating me this way I would get annoyed but with you Sakura…" he looked up at her, eyes locking and the sun setting in the back highlighting more of his featuring and giving him an even more feral look. "It excites me!"

She couldn't take her eyes off him. This Kiba was so different from the dork Kiba she had known that it made her crazy. She could move, couldn't speak, all she could do was stare. This wasn't a new Kiba, it was the real one. The one that he kept hidden from every one of their classmate's everyday, but he was showing her and that made her heart quicken at the thought.

"Speechless, are you?" he seemed amused at this and Sakura tried getting annoyed by this but she found that her mind had gone away. "Don't worry, I can help." He pressed his lips against hers and was being very gentle. Unlike the other times he's kissed her this one was different. It felt different, it tasted different, and it made her feel different.

"_What's happening to me?" _she didn't understand what was happening inside her.

"Damn," Kiba broke the kiss and pushed them down to the floor, him on top of her and completely covering her body. "Stupid fools." She was confused until she heard two boys passing by their classroom, laughing loud and talking about a new video game.

Strangely this action made her feel angry. Kiba had stopped because he wanted to hide them, because he didn't want to be seen. _"He didn't want anyone to see us kissing just now," _the sudden thought made her angry. What was so bad about being seen kissing her? She understood that he didn't want anyone else to know he was Kaitou Wolf but he could have easily just put on his glasses to hide his face. But he didn't and she knew why. _"This is only a game to Kiba. He's not serious about any of this, not me or my feelings." _Suddenly she wanted to cry.

"Now that they're gone," Kiba hadn't noticed the sudden storm that had appeared inside her heart. "Why don't we continue this…?" he stopped when he looked at her face, a frown showed and she wasn't looking at him. "Hey? Is something wrong?" his question only added to her anger. With a giant shove she pushed him off her and got up to leave. She didn't want to stay in this room with him anymore. "What's with you? Why'd you push me?"

She couldn't stop herself from exploding. The anger was too much for her to keep in. "I won't be made a fool of," she looked back at him, eyes glaring with the anger that he had caused her to feel. The anger and the loneliness. "I'm not some toy you can play with, I have feelings and I refused to let you take advantage of me," she couldn't stop the words from flowing, it was like she was vomiting them up and there was nothing she could do other then let them come out. "You're no better than my parents!" she cried out before running out of the classroom and the school entirely. She didn't understand why she felt this way, all she knew was that her heart was hurting and it was because of Kiba.

**X**

After her fight with Kiba in the classroom she had run all the way home and wasn't surprised to find it empty. There was a note on the kitchen table but she already knew what I said. Sasuke had gone out to catch Kaitou Wolf and wouldn't be back until late so she shouldn't wait up for him. For once Sakura wasn't bothered by her brother leaving, she wanted to be alone right now and having him in the house would only complicate things. "This sucks,"she entered her room and threw herself down on the bed, face buried in her pillow. "Even when I'm mad at him I still can't think of revealing his secret." No matter how angry she couldn't even consider telling Sasuke about who Kaitou Wolf really was. He probably deserved it, he had been stealing rare and priceless items for years now and by doing it means he must have physiological problems so being taken in could allow him to get the help he needs. _"So why can't I talk?" _it was like the thought of revealing his secret made her physical sick. What was happening to her? Why was she acting so strangely and over something like this? This wasn't her, she was someone who always thought things over logically and knew when something was bad that she should stop it from continuing. Only now for some reason she can't bring herself to do it.

With a long groan she rolled onto her back and stared at the note card Kiba handed to her. A notice of Kaitou Wolf's lately stealing plans.

_Tonight I shall steal the green stone of Apollo_

"The green stone of Apollo?" Sakura was confused. Apollo is the sun god so why would the jewel he be stealing green and not red or yellow?

Her mind started working, thoughts spinning around her head and giving her images of all the gems that were at the museum Kiba was targeting. There was only museum in town that was having an exhibit about the mythological gods but there was another place in mind that Sakura was thinking of. The town's oldest museum where it held a bust of Apollo's head and held a pair of ruby earrings under it. Jumping to her computer Sakura pulled up the page of the museum that held the picture of the bust and smiled once she saw it. She figured out the riddle.

The bust was under a skyline, where the sun could come in and hit the earrings exactly. The stones were called Alexandrite and normally they were a red color but when the sun hits them they take on a green color.

Printing out the picture to later show her brother when he comes home, Sakura decided to get changed and cooked up some leftovers. She wasn't in the mood to cook anything special and she didn't feel like ordering take-out so she took the left over pizza back to her room and looked at the printed picture. She knew that when Sasuke got home he would be wondering why Wolf never showed up and that's when she will step in and explain where he made his mistake. "They'll never catch Kiba at this rate," She knew if they kept going on like this then Kiba would go on stealing forever. "Let him. What do I care?" she scoffed at her dumb thoughts and rolled onto her side, pizza left forgotten on her table beside her bed. She didn't feel like eating it anymore.

"_What's wrong with me?" _she didn't understand what was happening to her. Acting like this was so unlike her. _"Is it because of Kiba?" _it was obvious that it was all his fault but why was it his fault? All he had done was show her who he was behind those glasses so that shouldn't be enough to bother her. Or could it? This had all started when he had revealed himself and it was then that Sakura started to feel different. _"But why? Why now and not before?" _she'll admit to having a small crush on the dorky boy, it was something about his weird gentle nature and charm that made her eyes stay on him longer then normal. Now that Kiba was gone and in his place was…was…? She didn't really know. Was it the real Kiba or was it another act? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was the only one who knew about his other life. _"Is that why?" _it felt like her mind had just popped from the sudden realization she went through. Kiba was showing her who he really was and it made her feel special. It made her feel wanted.

"_Stupid Kiba," _now that she understood why she was feeling so strange she was even angrier. She couldn't believe she had left herself fall for someone like him. She had read up enough about Kaitous and how they act, they steal the things they want, never remain in the same place for too long, and they never remain with the same woman. So she had just basically screwed herself with falling for the guy. _"This really sucks." _She closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out. Before long the exhaustion she hadn't known she had been feeling took over and she was asleep.

**X**

"_The fragrance of daffodils." _Sakura didn't remember ever having the flower in her room. Actually she didn't remember having any types of flowers in her room. With groggy eyes she looked around her surrounds and found herself in a room that was not her own. "What the hell?" she jumped with a start and looked for any signs that could tell her where she was and how she got there.

"So you're finally awake," she stiffened when she heard him. Kiba was there; leaning against the wall next to the bed she was lying on and watching her. "About time," he made his way towards her and stared down at her. It was strange that he wasn't grinning like he usually does. "Thought you wouldn't wake up until morning."

She looked up at him and sighed. "What do you want Kiba?" well that solves the mystery of how she got there. Kiba must have taken her when she was still sleeping and possibly drugged her so she wouldn't wake up. Her mind still felt groggy and her body was no different. _"Yep, he definitely drugged me." _She knew she should be worried but at this point she was way too tired and annoyed to feel afraid.

He frowned, letting one fang still out. "I want to know what your deal is," he grabbed hold of her chin, making her look at him. "You've been acting weird ever since this afternoon and I want to know why." He wasn't saying it directly but indirectly he was commanding her to tell him.

With another sigh she moved away from his grasp. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and added on, "So you don't need to check up on me. I'm not going to tell your secret."

"Screw the damn secret," he growled, hands on both sides of her face and held her still. "Just tell me what the hell I did that pissed you off."

"You didn't do anything." she wanted to laugh at how pathetic she sounded. Her voice was small and her eyes looked down at her lap, a clear sign that she was lying and wanted to get away from him.

"You're lying," he kissed her forehead and Sakura's heart burned.

"_Why…?" _she couldn't control herself anymore. The tears fell from her eyes and all she could do was cry like she did the day her parents left her. "Why are you treating me so kindly?" she hated herself. Was this really all she could do? Can she really do nothing but whine and hope someone comes for her? She did the same the day her parents left her and she was doing it now.

Hands covered her faces, trying desperately to stop the tears so she could leave this place and get away. "I'm sorry," Kiba embraced her the same way he did on the roof. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he held her so close, his hold firm but gentle. It was comforting and Sakura found herself leaning in more to his touch. "I don't know what I did but I swear it was never my intention to hurt you." She could hear it in his voice, he was being honest. The way he held her, the way he spoke to her, and the way he was making her feel right now told her that he really had never meant to hurt her.

"I thought you were like my parents," her voice quivered but she fought to get it into a steady tone. "I've always wondered what kind of people would abandon their five year old girl and I know now it's because they were ashamed of me," more tears fell and with one hand she wiped them away while the other gripped her skirt, trying to her hardest to keep her voice even. "There's no other reason for them to have left me other then being ashamed. They were ashamed of me and couldn't stand having me around so they dumped me. That's why today in the classroom when you pushed us out of the way, I thought it meant you didn't want to be seen with me because you were ashamed of me too." no matter how she tried the tears wouldn't stop coming, they were endless.

"Never," he took her back in his arms and held her even tighter then he did before. "I was never ashamed to be seen with you and I never will be," He stroked her pink hair and spoke softly in her ear. "I'm sorry if I upset you today. That time…it – it's just a natural reaction I've learned from being a Kaitou. When someone's coming I always hide away in the shadows so they don't see me. That's why I'm in school, to learn how to better control myself."

So that was why? He wasn't just there to fool everybody he was there to teach himself to not act like a Kaitou every waking moment. "Then why did you do it today if you've learned how?" she's seen Kiba in the halls many times and never once did she ever see him suddenly disappear and hide.

His reply came with his grip tightening on her. "That's because I was with you," he kept his face hidden from her so she couldn't see what he type of emotion he was showing but she could hear it in his voice. "When I'm with you Sakura, my guard is down so much that I don't feel like a thief. You make me feel like some stupid average whose only exciting thing to do is beat the next level of his video game."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Not that apologizing was helping. A few giggles were still escaping her.

"Its fine," he finally pulled back to let her see the big grin that was on his face. "I'd rather see you laugh than cry."

Sakura felt her body freeze up and burn all at the same time. "S-Shut up," she threw a pillow at his grinning face. "Don't try suddenly acting so cool because it doesn't work." Great, now she sounded like an idiot.

This time Kiba was the one laughing. "If you say so," he continued to grin and was seemingly obvious to how it was affecting Sakura.

"_I've got to distract myself!" _she needed to find something else that could take her attention off him before she does something she'll regret. _"At least I hope I'll regret it."_ At this point she doesn't know what she'll feel. "Look, I really should be getting back so…?" something finally caught her attention. She finally noticed that the bed she was sitting on was covered with all different types of gems. "What's all this?" she picked up a pair of emerald earrings and looked at them in wonder. _"These were the earrings that Kiba said he was going to steal tonight." _

"These are all my prizes," he sat down on the bed next to her and picked up a handful of gems. "Each one is from a previous heist that I kept here with me to admire and enjoy."

"You really do have problems." She flicked his forehead to emphasis where he had the problems, in his head

He only laughed and kissed the back of her hand. "So I've been told," he kissed each of her fingers and the rest of her hand.

"I didn't know a Kaitou could be so touchy-feely." She pulled back her hand to place it in her lap. This whole situation felt a little awkward to her. Kiba had said he could let his guard down around her, so does that mean he likes her? Or does he think of her as a close friend? Or is it more like a special type of medicine to make him feel less crazy?

"Most aren't," he put his hands behind his head to stare up at the ceiling, Sakura was shocked to find that it was mirror up above. "I've met a few and most are just in it for the stealing and the sex but I've got my own reasons for the way I act." He actually winked at her and she nearly jumped in her seat.

Now she was really confused. "You're so weird."

He sat up, arms going around her neck and held her from behind. "So I've been told," He nuzzled his cheek against hers and it almost sounded like he was purring. "You smell nice."

"Thanks?" was that some weird Kaitou compliment?

"No problem." It sounded like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey," she crossed her arms and lightly spoke in his ear.

"Hmm?" Yep, he was defiantly falling asleep.

"If you're going to go to bed then tell me how to get back home. I need to get back before Sasuke comes home." If he got home before she did then it would only result with the entire police force looking for her. If that happened she would never be able to go back to school again.

"But you're so comfy," he moaned and she elbowed him in the stomach. "Fine," with a dramatic sigh he picked her up in his arms and headed for the balcony. "You might want to hold on tight."

She did not like how that sounded. "Why?" she asked but wished she hadn't. He didn't respond, only gave her a giant wolf-like grin and jumped off the balcony. Her cries could heard in the dark night as the plummeted towards the ground, her life was flashing before her eyes. Sakura buried her face in his neck, trying to block out the scary image of the upcoming ground that would be her deathbed.

"You can open your eyes now." Kiba whispered to her head, his chin pushing her head so she could look.

With a deep breath and a quick pray Sakura opened her eyes to see what he wanted her too look at. "Wow," they were no longer falling but now were standing on top of a lamppost that gave them a great view of the city. "Amazing." She had never seen the city like this before, not even from her apartment's view. The city seemed so much brighter at this point.

"I come here sometimes before I go on a heist. It's calm up here so it helps me think." He explained and Sakura her heart become light. She felt honored that he was telling her all this.

"It's really pretty," she snuggled into his arms more and gave a sigh of content. "I really like it up here too."

She couldn't see it but Kiba was grinning. "Then I guess I'll have to take you up here again." he jumped back into the air and Sakura didn't scream this time. Instead she laughed with joy as the wind tickled her face and her eyes took in the view of the city of lights that she didn't know existed until tonight.

"See I can be a gentleman, I took you home and didn't do anything bad." Kiba was grinning like some kid that had received a gold star from his teacher for behaving well in class.

"Yes, I'm surprised as well." Sakura laughed at the pout that came onto his face and opened her own balcony door.

"Do you always keep them unlocked?" Kiba asked, entering the room right after her.

"Sometimes," he just shrugged and jumped onto her bed. She felt tired herself. "Honestly it's too much of a hassle to remember so I don't usually do it. I mean we're on the fifteenth floor and both my brothers as cops, it's not like someone is going to try and break it." Anyone who even tried would be an idiot.

"Hmm?" Kiba looked like he was thinking and that worried her. "Hey?" he pointed to the right side of the room. "Why do you have two beds?" he pointed at the extra bed in the corner of the room.

"Oh, that?" she looked at the other bed in her room and only shrugged her shoulders. "When I was adopted I was really afraid of my brothers leaving me so I would sleep in their rooms a lot but when we got to big to share the same bed Itachi had another bed put in my room. Of course now I don't need them sleeping in here with me anymore so I just keep it incase I have some friends sleep over." She explained.

"I see," he walked over to the other bed and patted down on the old mattress. "Good enough for me." He jumped on the bed, arms going behind his head and spread himself fully out on the old comforter.

"Hey," Sakura jumped at him and cried, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping over." He said it with such gee in his voice that Sakura had to stop herself from hitting him.

"No you're not," she pointed to her balcony door that was open. "You need to leave right now." If Sasuke came back now then there would be no way she could explain why Kaitou Wolf was sleeping in her room. Hell even if Kiba changed out of his Kaitou clothes she still wouldn't be able to explain why there was a guy in her room.

"No, I don't want too." he let out a giant yawn and stretched out even more.

"Leave," she cried again. "What if Sasuke comes back? How am I supposed to explain why you're sleeping in my room?" didn't he understand that her life would become even more complicated then it already was if Sasuke found him?

"Sasuke's not coming back," he spoke with a knowing tone in his voice. "He and the other half of the police force are off chasing a dummy I made of me deep in the mountains. By the time the thing lands it'll be midday and we'll be in school," he let out a sharp canine like tooth that she was slowly becoming used too. "Of course this means that the other half of the force that stayed behind will be patrolling the city and with me being so tired I might slip up and they'll catch me. You don't want that to happen, do you Sakura?" he was grinning again and she felt her blood boil.

"You planned this!" she cried.

"Maybe…" he turned over on his side and she knew that it was useless to argue anymore. Kiba was spending the night and all she could do was change into her pajamas and go to sleep in her own bed. Hopefully the morning will be less confusing and annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

If Sakura had to tell you how she was feeling when she woke up it would be only one word…annoyed! She had gone to sleep easily enough but she was woken up earlier than she wanted because of Kiba and his stupid snoring. She glared over at him from her bed, he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. When he changed clothes she had or where he had gotten them from she had no idea. _"Stupid Kaitou hiding places." _She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him, in hopes to wake him up and stopping the outrages snoring but even in his sleep his reflexes were good and he blocked them all without waking up once. She knew better than to go over and wake him herself so she set out to get some more sleep on the living room couch. Slowly she snuck out of her room, a little worried that Sasuke might be home but it seemed like the coast was clear. _"Well Kiba did say that Sasuke wouldn't catch his doll until we were in school." _She had to admit that Kiba was really good when it came to messing and toying with her brother.

She kind of felt a little bad for not telling Sasuke about Kiba but a promise is a promise. She told Kiba that she would catch him and he would stop his stealing once and for all. _"But it doesn't really seem like I'm keeping my promise at all." _If she was really serious about catching him than she wouldn't act so friendly with him or let him sleep over her house. If she really wanted too she could probably knock him out with a nice special blend of herbs that only she knows that could keep him knocked out long enough for her to call the police. It was a good plan but she didn't have feelings of going through with it.

"I can't believe I actually feel guilty about the thought of putting a criminal away." There had to be something wrong with her.

"I can't believe it either." She jumped and spun around fast enough she could taste the whiplash. "K-Kiba? What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she hated how easily he could sneak up on her.

He gave her a large grin. "Looking for you," he pushed off from her bedroom door and walked towards her. "I woke up when you left the room and I want to know why you're up so early. It's not another two hours until school. Don't tell me you were going to call the cops on me, Sakura?" she hated how he said her name, so whiney and how he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No," she smacked his forehead. "Your stupid snoring woke me up."

He gave her a confused look. "My what?"

"You're snoring!" it was too early to be dealing with him and his stupid-ness. "It was so loud it woke me up and I couldn't fall back to sleep." She growled, walking over to the couch and threw the blanket around her body.

"I don't snore." Her hopes of him just going back into her room and going back to sleep died when he sat down next to her.

"Yes, you do." She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and he was keeping her up, again!

"Well I say you're a liar," he stretched himself out on the couch, grabbing their TV remote and looked forward at the flat screen. "For a lair you sure do have a great entertainment system."

"Thanks," Sakura grumbled out with a yawn and laid down on the couch. She rolled herself into a little ball and sighed when her head hit the pillow. "Watch something if you like, no who lives here really does."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, confused by her words. "What do you mean?" he waited for an answer but it never came because Sakura had fallen back to sleep. "Hmm?" he watched her, black eyes tracing over every body of her relaxed body. "Tch, falling asleep with a thief sitting right next to you," he laughed some, a small smile resting on his face. "Night, Sakura." He pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>If Sakura had to she would say that something felt different the second time she woke up. Slowly she rubbed her tired eyes and opened them, she was lying on the couch but that wasn't what was making her feel so weird. She looked to her left and saw that Kiba had fallen asleep while watching some weird action show. Although him sleeping right next to her should have freaked her out she was strangely calm and that wasn't what made her feel so different. She put her hand to her forehead and wiped it, it sort of felt like there was something there but when she pulled it back there was nothing on her hand. <em>"Weirdest morning ever." <em>She decided to just ignore it and get up to make some breakfast. Usually she'll only have a quick bowl of cereal for herself or get something at the convince store but since she had a guest today she figured she had better make something.

Getting out some eggs she cracked a few in the frying pan, deciding to make some scrambled eggs for their breakfast. "Mind adding a little bit of bacon with mine?" was it bad to say that she was starting to get used to Kiba and his crazy ability to move around without making any noise?

"How much?" she asked, already pulling out the bacon.

"Five strips." He happily sat himself down at the kitchen table and waited for his breakfast.

"Five strips?" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "You trying to give yourself a heart attack?" despite that she still added the five strips of bacon for him.

"Nope, I just really like meat." He gave her a toothy grin and she wondered if that was a real smile or was he just acting.

"I can see that," she filled both their plates with eggs and bacon, although she only had two strips on her plate. "Well please enjoy the high cholesterol." She gave him his plate and sat down across from him.

"Will do," he already had the bacon in his mouth. "Thank you for the meal!"

"You're welcome." Sakura ignored his crazy eating habits and took a nice bite of her eggs. The two were eating in a nice comfortable silence, eating their breakfast and making small talk. _"I've never seen Kiba act this way before," _she had to say that he actually looked happy, and it seemed genuine. _"Who would have thought that Kaitou Wolf would have such good table manners?" _she nearly dropped her fork when that thought crossed her mind. _"What the hell am I doing? Kiba is Kaitou Wolf, the guy my brother has been trying his hardest to catch. He's a criminal and I'm here eating breakfast with him." _She slowly looked up and saw Kiba was still chewing his bacon, almost like he was savoring it. She gulped but kept her body from going stiff and alerting him that something was wrong. Growing up with two brothers that were police gave Sakura a lot of time to practice how to lie and make everything seem like it was fine.

She ate her breakfast like she normally would, putting every piece of food in her mouth and chewing it calmly. "I'm going to go get dressed." She put her plate in the sink and walked towards her room, adding a little hunch to her walk to show that she was still tired. It seemed to work because Kiba only waved her off and continued on eating, which gave Sakura the perfect opportunity to go into her room and grab Kiba's cell phone.

She grabbed his jeans from last night and found the gray phone in the right pocket. With a glance towards the door she flipped it open and went straight to the pictures. She was a little surprised it wasn't password protected but she figured that Kiba probably thought he was too good of a thief to let anyone take his phone. She went through all his pictures, there wasn't a lot but she saw most were of his dog, from what she could see his name was Akamaru. She let herself be distracted by his giant dog's cuteness for a moment before going back to every photo ever taken but she had yet to find the one picture she was looking for. Finally she was at the very last picture in the album but it was not what she was expecting.

She put the phone in her lap, head bowed and eyes turning a dull green. She was in the picture but so were Sasuke and Itachi. They were outside the police station, Itachi leading in a criminal while she and Sasuke waited outside. Sakura remembered that day, she was a first year in middle and Kaitou Wolf was just starting. Itachi had only just been assigned the case less than a week before the picture was taken. _"Kiba's known ever since the beginning," _he knew who her brothers were and what case they were assigned, he's been watching them sine the very beginning. He knew who she was, he's always known and he used that. _"He used me," _she wasn't a fool to believe that it was just a coincidence that she was in the photo. Kiba probably had a huge file on her so he could use her to get close to her brothers. _"It's been a game to him since the very beginning," _He staged all of it. Her finding out his identity, making her want to catch him, and then trust him enough to get into her house. _"He's probably looked around our whole house to see how much my brothers know about him. He only used me to get information about them!" _she wanted to scream. How could she be such a fool and let him use her like that?

"Aw man! I'm stuffed," she stiffened when she heard him enter the room. "Hey, what are you doing?" he was walking towards her but she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"You're such a jerk!" she threw the phone at his face and growled when he caught it.

"What? How am I a jerk? What I do now?" he wasn't even questioning about the phone. She knew what he was thinking and she hated it. She hated that she knew him that well. "That picture you have of me and my brothers…what's it for?" her legs were shaking but she stood tall nonetheless and clenched her hands together, she was burning on the inside.

He didn't answer her, only turned his eyes away from her. "I know. I understand it all now," she narrowed her eyes, watching him for anything suspicious. "You took it to learn who would be the next one to try and catch Kaitou Wolf. You wanted to learn everything about them and their family so you could get close to them and then use them," her eyes were beginning to tear up but she held them back. She would not cry in front of him. "That's what you did with me. You used me so you could get in here and find out what my brother's know about you, if their close to finding out about your identity." He wasn't saying anything; all he was doing was looking at a lamp in her room. "I'm right aren't I? That's why you won't say anything. I'm right about you," her voice was starting to quiver but she wouldn't that stop her. She would keep going until she got a confession. "Tell me!" she screamed, wanting him to answer her. She needed him to tell her the truth.

She wanted him to tell her that she was wrong.

"It's true," it only took two words for her heart to shatter and her tears to start flowing. "My plan was originally to get close to you so I could find out exactly what Sasuke had on me," with every word he was saying was like a punch to the face to her. "He was getting close, very close, I thought for sure he was going to catch me soon and I had to stop that."

"So that's why you approached me that day. To talk me into going with Sasuke on the next Wolf run." Now it all made sense as to why the shy dorky Kiba would suddenly approach her. She should have noticed something then but she was foolish and let him deceive her.

"Yes," he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I was just planning on talking to you, I hadn't expected for you to learn my identity, but I still intended to find out everything Sasuke had on me."

"I see," she couldn't stand to look at him anymore. His very presence was making her become the weak scared little girl that she used to be and she hated it. Turning her back on him she looked out her balcony window at the rising sun. A usually happy sight but this sun rise held only dread for her. "Well you have what you wanted so you can be on your way, and don't worry I won't tell me brothers. Even if they did believe me they would probably just send me away somewhere for harboring a criminal." She tried to laugh, to make herself feel better but she was too broken.

"Wait, Sakura please. Let me explain. You have to know that I –!"

"Don't you dare come near me." She didn't want anywhere near her. If he took even a step closer she would shatter and she doubted she would be able to repair herself.

"Please. Just let me…" he was making his way towards her and every step felt like he was yanking at her heart.

"Get out!" she cried out, finally letting her emotions take over. She was to tired to hold anything back anymore.

This time he didn't argue with her, he listened to her request and exited her room through the door and left her all alone in the apartment.

Once she heard the front door shut Sakura fell to her knees and cried out her sorrows. _"Why…?"_ her hands tried desperately to wipe away the tears but too many were falling. _"Why did this happen?"_ her cries echoed off the wall and she hiccupped ever few moments when she didn't get enough air in her lungs. _"Why did I have to fall for him?" _she knew her feelings, knew why she felt so betrayed. She cared for Kiba in a special way and he responded by making her regret ever having those feelings.

She didn't go to school, there was no way she would be able to face him so she stayed in her room all day. Her computer blasting loud break-up songs and a bag of chips next to her, tissues on her nightstand to wipe away the few tears that continued to fall. She had been grateful that Sasuke hadn't come home yet, he would probably be staying at the police station all day and for once she was happy to be all alone in the apartment. "How could I be such a fool?" it's a question she has been asking herself all day and still didn't have an answer too.

_Beep! Beep!_

She sniffled and looked at her phone. A new message from Ino had come, probably her asking why she wasn't in school.

"_Hey I hope you're feeling well. If you're up for it Shikamaru scored tickets to the amusement park. There's supposed to be an eclipse later on and everyone's going to the amusement park to enjoy it. If you're feeling up to it you should come." _

An amusement wasn't what she really wanted, it was too loud and too happy but she didn't want to stay locked up in her bedroom all night.

"_I'm going." _

She typed back and sighed. She would probably have a horrible time but it was better than just sitting in the dark in a puddle of her sorrows.

_Beep! Beep!_

Another message came but this one was from Sasuke.

"_I won't be home tonight. Kaitou Wolf sent a notice card saying he'll be stealing the heart of the sun and moon tonight at the Konoha amusement park. Don't wait up for me." _

Sakura was shocked at this message. Kiba was going to be at the amusement park tonight, the same one she was going too. "Urgh! And it's not like I can get out of it. Ino will want a good reason and I don't have one!" she screamed into her pillow, wishing for her old simple life. The one she had before Kiba came and made her feel so strange and stupid and other things that she didn't want to get into right now.

For now all she could do was suck it up, fake cheerfulness, and pray that she didn't meet up with Kiba at all.

* * *

><p>"<em>I really hate my life." <em>Sakura was ready to scream again when she arrived at the amusement park. Turns out that eclipses are supposed to be very romantic and every couple in town was there. Ino with her boyfriend Sai, Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, and hen there was Sakura and Shikamaru. She knew the genius had a crush on her, the guy had basically confessed when he said he didn't find her as troublesome as most girls. From the lazy genius it was a very nice compliment and before long Ino found out about it and has been trying to pair them up as a couple every chance she gets. _"I should have known better than to accept an invitation from Ino." _Of course it was a set-up for a date, but again because of Kiba she wasn't thinking and walked right into the trap. It probably wasn't the best approach but she was blaming the boy for everything that went wrong that night.

"Let's go ride the Ferris wheel!" Ino practically squealed as she dragged Sai by the wrist and into the waiting line of couples.

The others followed after, but Sakura and Shikamaru stayed behind. "If you want we can do something else." Shikamaru suggested, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. It was obvious to her that this wasn't his idea.

"No, it's fine." She didn't care what they did. Although she was suspecting it was a trap she would go along with it. _"Who knows, maybe I'll fall for Shikamaru and we'll live happily ever after." _Yeah right, with her luck that would never happen.

"Ok, cool." Shikamaru shrugged, trying to act like his usual lazy and non-caring self but she could see through him.

"Ok." They followed their friends, Sakura keeping her eyes out for any blood red triangles or messy brown hair. _"I'm only looking to avoid him and nothing more." _She hated how she had to convince herself this and was once again cursing the Inuzuka.

In her scooting for Kiba she had missed Shikamaru grab her hand and hold it in his. Only after it happened did she notice but instead of moving she left it alone. If she was really going to forget about Kiba and everything he did than she was going to have to move on first.

They got in passengers car and watched as it went up and around, giving them a perfect view of the entire park. It was a beautiful sight, especially during midday but Sakura couldn't find anything that put a smile back on her face. So she stared out the car's window and waited for the ride to stop so she could get some cotton candy and go home.

"Hey, the eclipse is starting!" Tenten announced with excitement.

"Remember, don't look at it. You can go blind from watching it." Shikamaru explained and Sakura wondered if he was trying to show off but she didn't feel like focusing on it.

"It's alright, we all know not to look. Besides…" Ino look directly at Sakura, causing her to raise a pink eyebrow in confusion. "I hear that an eclipse is a good time make-out." she winked in hers and Shikamaru's direction and Sakura groaned while Shikamaru blushed.

"Shut up." He said and she only rolled her eyes, not caring either way.

"Hey I'm just saying that –" Ino was going to continue when their car started shaking, causing the teens to cry out in shock. "What was that?" Ino clung to Sai for support.

"It almost felt like something jumped on us." Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling.

Sakura felt her heart speed up and eyes go wide with realization. "That's impossible. We're at the very top." Shikamaru said, pointing out the window and showing they were indeed at the very top.

"_Maybe impossible for others but not for Kiba." _Sakura wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut and tried looking out to see if she could catch a glimpse of the boy. If he really was there she was going to punch him so hard he won't be able to talk right for a year.

Before long the lights of the park started going out, one by one and by the screams that wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone but Sakura was freaking out when the lights in their car even went out. "Everyone just calm down," she shushed them before they started jumping around in fear and made their car fall. "Let's just sit here and wait for the lights to go back on." She needed them to be quite and still, just incase something happened and she had a feeling something would.

She was glad the listened to her, mostly because the car roof opened and Sakura was pulled out. She doubted any of them even noticed, it was so dark that she didn't even notice until it happened. "What do you want, Kiba?" she stood tall, facing away from him and looking down at the darken park. She was a little worried about standing on top of a Ferris wheel but she figured as long as it doesn't move she should be fine.

"I wanted to talk to you." He was dressed in his Kaitou gear, a black jacket and shirt with faded jeans and boots, his sunglasses hiding his face from everyone.

"About what?" she could only imagine what he wanted to say. "I'm not going to give you any information on my brothers, no matter how mad I am at them."

"That's not what I want." He put his hands on her shoulders giving them a small squeeze.

She left them there mostly because it made her feel better, she was still worried about falling but the other was because she wanted his touch.

"Then what do you want?" her voice was low and full of defeat. She would let him talk and then go back to her friends and act as if none of this ever happened.

"I want you," he spun her around so fast that she squeaked and clung to him in fear. "I know you probably don't believe me but it's the truth," he held her close, his arms keeping her in his hold and she wasn't fighting it. "In the beginning I was only intending to get information on Sasuke but I stopped after I realized how important you are to me."

Her heart was beating fast, eyes wide, and cheeks stained pink at his words. "What are you saying?" she looked up at him, green eyes just barley seeing past his sunglasses to look into his black eyes.

He took off his jacket and threw it over her, pink hair hidden behind the black martial as he brought their faces closer. "I love you." In that moment the lights came back on and the eclipses started. Everyone could see them at the top kissing because they were on a giant screen that the police had set up to catch Kaitou Wolf. The crowd, police, her brother, and her friends were all watching as she kissed the most infamous thief of their time.

Their kiss broke when air was needed, Sakura was in a daze about it but Kiba seemed in control still. He took in a deep breath and shouted out words that caused tears of joy to come into her eyes. "KAITOU WOLF HAS A MATE!"

Screams could be heard from down below but Sakura wasn't hearing any of it, her attention was on Kiba. "I don't believe it." She was in awe about all of this.

"Believe it," he pulled out a notice card and handed it to her. "I said I would steal the heart of the sun and moon and I did." He really did. He stole her heart during the eclipse, when the sun and moon meet. "A Kaitou always gets what he wants."

She had to smile at those words; they made her feel so wonderful. "So I'm yours now." she leaned into his hold, the lights on the Ferris wheel were starting to come back on.

"Exactly." With one last kiss he lowered her back down into her car and jumped away just as the lights came back and her friends could see again.

"Well that was weird." Ino commented it, arms crossed and she looked annoyed.

"Man, did you guys see what was on the big screen?" Naruto's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Even if we didn't we still heard it," Shikamaru sighed and leaned into more into the seat. "Who would have thought a thief like Kaitou Wolf would get a girlfriend."

"Such a strange man." Neji added in, eyes focused on the outside world.

"Hey even a thief needs love." Sakura commented, trying her hardest to stop the grin that was trying to take over her face. So far she was failing.

"Whatever, this whole day is just too weird for me," Ino sighed and leaned on Sai, her blue eyes closed. "I say we all just go home and forget about all this."

"Fine with me." Sakura had no problems with it. She had a feeling there would a certain someone waiting for her and she didn't want to make him wait for long.

* * *

><p>"Morning." After the events of last night Sakura hadn't been able to stop smiling. That kiss had her in a permanent good mood and nothing could get her out of it.<p>

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted, hands buried in his hair.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi had come back from the states and was already teasing Sasuke.

"That stupid wolf got himself a girlfriend and now I have to worry if she's going to become his partner in crime," he slammed his head on the kitchen table and groaned. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to fall in love with a thief?"

"Well you know what they say," Sakura hummed, handing both her brothers a cup of coffee. "Love can make you do strange things." She received a grunt from Sasuke and a nod from Itachi.

"A nice choice of words Sakura," Itachi sent her a smirk over his coffee mug. "A very good choice." He held a knowing look in his eyes and Sakura nearly dropped her bag.

"_Does…Does he know?" _she gulped and decided it would be better to leave before anything happens. "I'm going to school."

"It's still early for school," Itachi stopped her; still wearing the same look he had before. "Any special reason why you're leaving so early?" she gulped again.

"I'm meeting up with my boyfriend." She might as well say it. Itachi knew everything so there was no point in denying it. That would only make her look guilty and make Sasuke suspect something. She had a feeling she could trust Itachi with her secret but if Sasuke found out he would no doubt try and arrest Kiba.

"Your boyfriend?" Sasuke picked his head up from the table finally to look at her. "Who's your boyfriend?" he didn't remember her mentioning any guy she liked.

"Kiba Inuzuka." She gave a bored shrug, trying to act natural but it was hard with Itachi smirking so much.

"Seriously? You're dating that nerd?" Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy.

"What can I say, I see a different side of him that you don't." she had a small grin on her face as she said those words and imagined the Kaitou Kiba that only she knows about.

"Fine, I approve, just don't be out too late." Sasuke warned her, sipping his coffee and looking over files.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." She waved goodbye to both her brothers and headed out the door. "Kiba Inuzuka?" Sakura stopped when she heard Sasuke speak again, alight chuckle escaping him. "At least I don't have to worry about him being Kaitou Wolf." She slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs, laughing the entire time.

"What's so funny?" she wasn't surprised when she felt two arms circle her waist and lift her up in the air and on top the rooftops.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled some more, turning around to kiss her boyfriend good morning but stopped when she saw him. "Kiba? Is that you?" he wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair wasn't as messy and his uniform seemed to fit him perfectly. He looked just as good as he does when he dresses as a Kaitou.

"Yeah, it's me," he wrapped one arm around her waist and jumped to the ground with ease. "Why? Were you expecting someone else?" he took her free hand in his and together they walked down the sidewalk.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to be without your glasses," she wondered what had caused him to change his look. "Aren't you worried about something finding you out?"

Kiba only laughed and gave her a giant grin. "Not likely. You're the only one who knows my secret and it's staying that way," his words made her blush but she smiled anyways and kissed his cheek. "I just figured since we're dating now I'd better clean myself up so no one tries and steal you away." He got a strange look in his eyes when he said that.

"What do you mean?" did he know something that she didn't?

"I'm talking about that lazy-ass Nara guy," Kiba all but growled when he said his name. "I overheard Ino talking yesterday how she was going to use the amusement park as the perfect way to get you two together and I'm not about to lose to the guy." Well this was interesting. Sakura just learned a new thing about her boyfriend; he was a possessive and jealous man.

"_All the traits that come with being a thief." _She really wasn't surprised by this, in fact she had suspected it. "So you're showing off your good looks in order to scare away Shikamaru and any other possible suitors?" she had to laugh, already imaging how crazy the day was going to be.

"Yep," he stopped them once they were at the school and pulled her face closer to his. "I announced last night that I have a woman and I'm not about to give her up." With that said they kissed in the front entrance of their school with everyone watching. Had anyone been paying enough attention they would have noticed it was the same kissed the witness last night between Kaitou Wolf and the girl whose heart he had stolen.

**END**


End file.
